A motor bearing of the general type described above is disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0 147 242. In this reference, the aperture connecting the operating and compensation spaces is designed as a canal of such dimensions that when vibrations having a frequency from 5 to 20 Hz are introduced, a viscosity damping results in the part section of the canal ending in the compensation space, and when vibrations of a frequency over 20 Hz are introduced, a resonance damping results in the part section of the canal ending in the operating space. Thus, the high-frequency vibrations also experience a damping effect. Both high and low-frequency vibrations are damped effectively only within the range of a relatively narrow frequency band of narrow width. But both frequency bands are separated from each other by a great distance in which there is no appropriate damping effect. The damping effects are determined in their frequency position by the cross-section of the respective part section of the connecting aperture or canal.